Dancing on Silk
by Dark Rains
Summary: Kagome is a dancer who finds herself locked into a certain situation with a certain white haired werewolf. Rated for possible violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! just coming up with a new story idea. Like the others, I really like this story. Unlike the others, I'm kinda getting some of the storyline from a series that I'm currently reading. So some of the ideas aren't mine they actually belong to Stephanie Meyer. I got it from Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse. The dancing part is me however. I'm a dancer, so I felt compelled to write a story about dancing I'm very excited about this story, tho i should work on my other stories, I still get so excited about a new idea and I HAVE to write it down before I forget it ; oh well. I hope you enjoy! In this story, Inu is a werewolf not a half demon.

Disclaimer: the characters and SOME of the ideas in this story are not mine.

* * *

Prologue 

Muscles taunt and flexed to the breaking point. Two red pieces of pure silk that draped from the high ceiling, now taunt from its current burden. The silk wrapped thrice around the strained leg muscles that held in a perfect straight line in mid air.

Heart pounding with exertion and precision, each breath coming out ragged and shallow. Eyes so incredibly focused, they almost seemed to bulge from their owner's cranium. Each slender arm poised in a perfect squished "L".

The neck muscles taunt as it held its head high. Stomach muscles, contracting and releasing in time of the harsh breathing. Blood pounding in the ears out of excitement and pure thrill of obtain the perfect maneuver.

The music was soft and light; remind one of a graceful animal. Classical music has always been able to excite and calm the young creature simultaneously. The eyes, now expectant, waited for the best opportune moment.

At a particular climax in the soft yet ferocious and sensual harmony, the muscles suddenly tense, if that was entirely possible and sprung forcefully into action.

Swinging its legs and arms downward, the creature made a wide oval. This pushed it further up into its oblivion, elating it. When it stopped mid-motion, sweat that had glistened on its body suddenly shot up and came back to rest on its heart-shaped face.

Within a single exhale, it swooped upside down and arched its back. As if walking on water upside down, it gracefully and slowly moved its legs.

Firmly grasping the edges of the two silken fabrics, it pulled its weight up to lift itself off of its legs. Biceps flexing and sliding over its bones so smoothly, one would be hard pressed to realize they had moved at all.

Tucking its firm, slender legs flush to its body; it suddenly shot the appendages swiftly upward, placing the owner upside down again. Pushing up with taunt, sure arms, one would think it did a hand-stand in mid-air.

Just as drastically, the music suddenly changed to an even more sensual rhythm, sending pulsating shocks throughout the being. It released the energy it had coiled within itself and danced on its props, seemingly in mid-air.

With a final cry of exertion, it leapt off of the material and landed with its feet together, gently, on the red mat below.

Giving a satisfied sigh and with a swift, graceful sweep of its hand, rubbed off the sweat on its brow.

It turned to the mirror next to it and gave the reflection a disapproving scowl.

She thought she had never been so slender, a wish granted long time ago, now turned into a nightmare. People now looked at her and thought she was on the verge of anorexia.

This was, of course, ridiculous and absurd. Her diet was extremely generous for a slender woman such as herself.

Ignoring the disgust of how slender she really was, she eyed the rest of her finesse.

Giant, chocolate-brown eyes greeted her smooth, flawless, tan skin. Her ebony hair draped little ringlets about her face, making her breathtaking. Her jaw didn't jut out, but instead gracefully swooped from her small ears to a point at her small chin. Her tiny nose suspended gracefully on her face over her full, but small lips. Her eyebrows arched high over her eyelids, giving the appearance of a sophisticated, sure and beautiful woman.

However, Kagome Hiragashi was just starting out in the realm of womanhood, for she was just 18.

Kagome shook her head at her mirror and walked agilely to her massive stainless-steel kitchen. She pulled open the gargantuan fridge and looked warily inside, hoping for something more than the salads her mother thrusted into her greedy and hungry palms.

Kagome sighed again and realized she wouldn't have anything else in her and made up her mind to go out and eat. She cringed remembering how much she hated it. The crowds, the claustrophobia, and the noisy and boisterous people that seemed to want to shout and yell what they wished for. Then there was also the chance of running into _him._

_He_ seemed to show up everywhere she went, like a leech that didn't seem to want to let go. She almost thought of him as a stalker and almost sent out police to rid her of the pestering burden, but he never went too far. Just stayed within his boundaries and watched from the outside.

She hated to admit it, but she feared him like no one else. He sent her heart beating like a hummingbird's and made her feel light and heady. She didn't want to admit to the fact that it could have been infatuation, simply because he had never really spoken to her. Just observed in a creepy yet protective, that was sometimes borderline possessive, manner.

No matter how many times Kagome tried to rid herself and deny herself of this feeling, she couldn't help but feel oddly allured and comforted by his presence. However, his very presence sent her into a whirl of thoughts and emotions that she wanted none of his beautiful, amber eyes. Or his chiseled, angular face. Or his taunting, seductive lips…

Kagome shook her head and shuddered at what her thoughts had led her to. She was confused by her emotions and wished it hadn't been him that they reacted to.

Each time he turned to gaze at her, her heart would pound viciously within the confines of her ribs and her breath would become shallow. Her eyes dilated, not in fear, but in want and this frightened Kagome. How was he, a stranger that she had never talked to nor heard about, able to send her thoughts into a wild, reckless frenzy?

Of course, it didn't help that she was unconsciously searching for not only another male to occupy her fatherless life, but also to mate with. This greatly scared Kagome to bits. She was afraid to expose herself vulnerable to people didn't want to attract. People like rapists, murderers, that sort.

Her father had died while Kagome was still in her mother's womb. He had died in a car accident on the way from work on a rainy night. Her brother, Souta, had been a production of another marriage.

Kagome now sought the comfort of dancing to soothe her. Dancing had always been her medicine and her addiction at the same time. She couldn't live if she couldn't dance and her ridiculous skills proved as much. It had soothed her throughout her troubles with childhood and adolescence.

She had been an effervescent child, making the other children jealous of her happy disposition. They teased and taunted her throughout elementary and middle school, leaving her close to antisocial for high school.

As a result of the cruel afflictions, she was a shy girl, always having a blush on her high cheekbones whenever someone even glanced at her.

The absolute worst thing about being shy was her stage fright. She could give one hell of a show when it came to dancing. She felt no unease there.

She hated speaking.

It drove her mad, and sent her biting her nails, twittering and twitching, shift her weight back and forth, and made her stutter and sweat like crazy.

Her only friends in high school that had helped her through her rough time were Sango and Miroku. They had stuck with her through thick and thin. Kagome was ultimately grateful for that, but now her attention had shifted to a new stress.

Again, it was the stress of _him._

Something about him, the way his long, silver hair spoke quietly to her, or the painfully graceful way he swaggered to her with his long powerful legs. His prowess seemed to engulf her and left her speechless, though even if he had spoken she would have already been speechless.

He was a good head and shoulders taller than her five foot six figure. He seemed huge in contrast, though. His hands were massive; they could swallow her whole hand. His shoulders were broad, expanding twice what Kagome's did. His chest was sculpted, that much she could tell from the way his shirt pulled taunt over his muscles.

He wasn't body-builder huge. He was muscular, Kagome didn't doubt that for an instant, but he was muscular in a strange lean way.

This allured Kagome even more, for his body figure was exactly want she had wanted. Again, she was frightened by this.

His voice was like rolling thunder, rumbling deep within his chest. Yet it was smooth and soft like silk, and laid gently over her ears as he spoke with others, but never to her. He recognized that she was afraid of him, so he kept his distance, but still watched her from a distance.

Every time she saw him, he was always looking at her with piercing, yet somehow gentle eyes. She almost could see admiration and affection in them.

Taking a deep sigh, Kagome grabbed her sport car's keys from the key rack and walked to her garage. She mentally prepared herself to see him again and wondered if he would talk to her this time around.

Maybe, just maybe he will…

* * *

So how'd you like? Please R&R. I'd like to see if I shall continue, which i probably will, because I like this story idea. -Dark 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long for updates! I still have to continue writing my other two stories and do other things that are needed of me... such as homework.. Anyway! Please Read and Review! By the way, sorry for my slight mistakes, if I do happen to make them, please tell me about it so I can fix it in the future.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kagome drove nervously throughout the city's streets. She was so nerve-wracked she sped a little faster than was necessary. Nor was she paying attention to the road and the lights. Several times she swerved into the other lanes and she once didn't move from a red-now-turned-green stop light. Each time she was warned with a short tap of the horn behind and to the sides of her.

She was nervous to see _him_ again. She wanted so desperately to see him, yet she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She had never been good at talking to guys, another trait due to a bad experience.

She had had a crush on this one boy with gorgeous silky brown hair and dark and deep brown eyes for at least a year. His name had been Drake and unfortunately he had been one of the most popular kids at school. Someone had ratted out on her infatuation with him and he had invited her surprisingly willingly to a party. She was still nervous, but complied, thinking that he really did like her. However, he didn't.

While at the party, he had taken her to a closet and touched her and kissed her. He had made her feel like he liked her and only her. With a sudden fervor, he ripped off her clothes and continued to kiss her. Just as she thought he was going to make love to her, his arms suddenly dropped at his sides. He got up, smirking evilly, and walked out of the closet. She waited for him to come back for five minutes, not realizing he had ditched her. He had ripped her clothes to a point that she couldn't wear them anymore.

She had sat for another five minutes, denying that he had actually left her. Finally gathering courage, she had managed to grab a long trench coat and wrapped it around herself. She walked out apprehensively and looked for Drake. Finding him talking to a bunch of his friends, she walked up happily and wrapped a small hand gently around his thick bicep, gaining his attention.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked her, giving a small smile. He drew back his arm and sneered at her with disgust.

"Get the hell off me, you desperate slut!" He slapped her across the face, his friends laughing at the sight. She collapsed to the floor and felt a crushing blow to her stomach and then another to her chest. She stared out from underneath her hair and didn't utter a single cry of pain. Instead, a single tear rolled down her face and landed with a small _pwhap_ on the dusty floor.

Her lip quivered at the memory and she kept driving to the one place that she felt remotely comfortable with in public. Her favorite restaurant, Gemini's.

She pulled into the small parking lot in front of a dilapidated, yet cozy building and rushed into a spot. She looked at her safe haven, her sanctuary and let out a long breath of relief. She opened the car and removed herself into the cold air.

Walking into the tiny building, she shivered at the comfortably warm air that made contact with her cold skin. She looked around.

It was a single large room that stood before her. A warm orange glow that was set off by the dimmed, shaded lamps that hung from the ceiling, set her soul alight with happiness. She grabbed a small, round, dark table that shone from its stained wood.

A woman of twenty popped out from the kitchen. She squealed with delight and rushed to Kagome.

"Hey, Kags. The usual today?" the woman inquired. She nodded.

"I'd like to add a hot cocoa with that, Sango," Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango smiled and bustled back into the small kitchen, which her and her brother ran the small diner.

Kagome sighed happily and sat back in her chair. She grabbed a book from her purse and started to read it. It was the dark elf series by R.A. Salvatore, her favorite author. She delved into the world of Drizzt and read until a small 'ahem' drew her attention.

Thinking it was Sango, she put her bookmark in between the pages of her book.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said, before she looked up.

"Guess wha-, " She stopped short. There, standing before her in his ridiculous size that seemed to take over everything near her, filling her sight with nothing but flesh, was _him. _The corners of his eyes crinkled as he chuckled deeply.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked her curiously. His voice was like velvet thunder, rolling around her ears then drawing her attention back to his beautiful face. It took her a few mouth gaping moments before she realized he was still waiting patiently for her answer, with a slight amused grin playing around is lips.

"Ummm, s-sorry. Yah, yah, yes you can," She stuttered, blushing while he sat down in the chair beside her. The chair groaned in a painful protest at his weight that suddenly burdened it. He looked down at her book and read the title.

She blinked and shook her head when she realized he had asked her something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kagome said meekly. He grinned at her, stopping her heart for a mere moment then watched as he asked her again.

"You like Salvatore?" he asked again. She nodded vigorously, drawing a deep chuckle from her exaggerated movement. She gave a small embarrassed smile and a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Yah, he's my favorite too. Say, what's your name?" He asked, looking comfortable trying to make small talk with the introvert.

"K-K-kag-Kago-," she suddenly jumped at his outburst of laughter, which drew back to that horrid memory and she stiffened, looking to the side. He frowned, his eyebrows drew together.

"Hey, are you okay, Kag..? Is that your name?" He asked. She shook her head, answering both his questions and ridding the memory from her mind.

"S-sorry, just a-a bad m-memory. My n-name's Kagome," She said shyly. He grinned up at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. He continued to watch her and she blushed and looked away.

"Alright, Kagome, mine's Inuyasha," He pushed his hand into her face. She blinked and blushed again at his forwardness. She wasn't used to people talking to her so casually. She liked it, but just hadn't grown accustomed to these actions. He let out a small laugh. She took his hand, which promptly swallowed hers, and shook it gingerly.

"Shy one, aren't you?" he said more than asked. He smiled warmly at her.

"Let's just say, I've had some bad experiences," she whispered. He frowned while she wasn't watching.

"Hey, Kags! Here's your foo-," Sango stopped short at the sight of the gargantuan, silver-haired male that sat next to Kagome. She raised her eyebrows and set Kagome's meal in front of her.

"Hey, Kagome hasn't mentioned you," Sango said hesitantly.

"Heheh! We just met, isn't that right, Kagome?" He asked. She nodded meekly. The smell of the meal wafted up to her nose and she picked up her utensils and began to eat, preventing further conversation.

"Are you the waitress? Would you mind to greatly getting me a rare steak?" He asked warmly. Sango smiled, relieved, and nodded.

"Right away, Mr…,"

"Inuyasha,"

"Mr. Inuyasha," Sango beamed at him. She bustled yet again to the kitchen and Kagome heard crashes as Sango and her brother made Inuyasha's meal. Inuyasha chuckled. He turned his big amber eyes that were strangely alluring and warm back to Kagome and looked at her. Finally he made up his mind and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know this is kinda sudden and all, but would you like to have dinner tonight? My treat," He asked. Kagome choked on her drink and looked at him apprehensively. He grinned at her and waited for her answer.

For Kagome it was Drake all over again. She was worried that he would do the same thing that Drake had done to her all those years ago. She suddenly started crying, drawing a panic look from the enormous man.

"Hey, hey, don't cry… Um," He looked around nervously. Sango came crashing in with a large butcher knife in her hand, looking very deadly. He gulped visibly and looked back at Kagome.

"What happened?!" Sango screeched. The puppy dog ears that sat on top of his head, throwing the ferocious look out the window, pinned flat to his head.

"'ey, 'ey! Don't do that! That really hurts my ears!" He whimpered earnestly, giving her a scolding look. Sango looked at Kagome, who by now was looking like a total wreck. Tears streamed down her face, her ebony hair in a complete disarray.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome?!" she screamed again. He suddenly let out a low growl. Kagome felt the growl that vibrated through the table. She had stopped crying, but neither the man nor the other black haired woman noticed.

"I did nothing. All I did was ask her out on a date and she started crying! And quit yelling, it REALLY hurts my ears," He let the last statement come out in a whimper. He reached up with a giant hand tipped with claws and rubbed the pads of his fingers on the soft triangles, soothing the ringing ache they now held.

"Wait, you just asked her out?" Sango said breathlessly.

"Yes..," Inuyasha grumbled, a low growl escaping his lips. Sango let out a small hysterical laugh. Inuyasha turned his eyes to look at her curiously.

"What?" he asked her, a slightly annoyed expression gracing his flawless features.

"So that's why," Sango grinned, relieved at the cause of her friend's sudden outburst. She grinned at Kagome.

"C'mon, Kagome, it's okay. If he does anything, regardless of his size-, " Sango said pointedly before continuing, gaining a snort of laughter from said male, "I'll kick his ass, okay?" Kagome giggled in between her sobs, which eventually led to embarrassing hiccups. Sango laughed and continued back to the kitchen to resume making Inuyasha's steak.

Inuyasha, smiling warmly, began to aid Kagome in ridding her of the hiccups. Sango finally brought out his steak and he turned his attention to the juicy meat, his mouth beginning to salivate. He eyed the meat with something just short of lust. Sango laughed and rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha took the steak eagerly and began to slice it hastily. Both Kagome and Sango just stared until he finally looked up, a piece already stuffed into his mouth.

"Sforreh," he apologized through the food to the both of them. They shrugged to each other and continued what they were doing. Once Sango was gone, Kagome inquired silently with her eyes.

"I get really-" gulp "hungry" swallow "And I can't stop until I'm" chew "full," Kagome let out a few breaths of laughter, incredulous at his appetite and rough table manners. He asked her something and she shook her head.

"What?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"So have you thought about dinner with me tonight?" Inuyasha asked again, patient with her.

"Ummm," she thought apprehensively. Even though she had seen him very often, she barely knew anything about him, save his name. What would a gorgeous thing like him want with her.

Suddenly a thought struck him, "Um, before you answer that… How old are you?" He asked. "Eighteen." He visibly sagged in his seat with relief. "K." He presumed to waiting for her answer, eating his steak and drinking his coke. She was still nervous, she looked around the room frantically finally settling on her friend, who was eavesdropping from the kitchen. Sango just gave her a thumbs up sign, and Kagome took a shaky breath and turned back to Inuyasha.

To keep from the apprehension letting itself known by speaking, she nodded. He grinned excitedly and finished the rest of his rare flesh in one gulp.

"Yay!" The impression Kagome got from Inuyasha's sudden giddiness was like a puppy. She almost envisioned a tail wagging like crazy behind him. Totally contradictory to his actual appearance. She blinked then blushed, looking at Sango who was equally curious by his behavior.

"What's your address?" he asked, his eyes impatient with happiness. She gave him her address and watched him literally leap off of his chair. She waited for the thunderous boom she was almost certain would occur from his weight burdening the old wooden floor. However, none came. She looked up and found him gone, but turned her head and found him somehow squeezed in between her seat and the table behind her, without touching either.

He drew close to her ear, and whispered his soft velvet voice, his breath blowing the small hairs around her ear, causing her to shiver and the hairs to stand on end.

"I'll pick you up at 6," he promised huskily. She shivered and looked up at him innocently. His expression was blank, or so she thought. She couldn't determine what he was thinking. He then smiled warmly and nuzzled his surprisingly cold nose into her small cheek. She gasped at the contact, and, just as abruptly, found it was gone.

Kagome saw him walking out the door, waving an ecstatic hand in her direction, he turned and she got a nice full view of his posterior. She noticed that Sango was speaking to her.

"….tell you what, he definitely has an buns of steel," Sango snickered. Kagome turned to her and blushed.

"So are you really going this time?" Sango asked her long-time friend. Kagome thought for a moment.

"I think I will, " Sango beamed "Good, are you excited? It's your first true date!" Sango yelped happily for her friend. Kagome smiled and Sango gasped. It was the first time in a LONG time that she had Kagome genuinely smile. Kagome looked at her questionably and Sango shook her head smiling again.

"C'mon, we gotta get you into some clothes that are suitable for your first true date! Kohaku, take care of the restaurant while we're out, okay?" Sango shouted at her brother. Kagome saw him mock salute as Sango half dragged Kagome to Sango's SUV. The thing was huge and swallowed both whole.

"Sango, this isn't…," Kagome was cut off by the engine revving up.

"Don't even think about it, Kagome. I've seen what you have inside that closet of yours. That will not be satisfactory for this date, " Kagome rolled her eyes. "We gotta put you into something more flashy, but not too desperate looking." Kagome looked at her friend apprehensively, then sighed and looked out the window. She knew too well that this was an argument not worth arguing.

Sango sped down to a strip mall and parked the car, completely in a rush. She grabbed Kagome and dragged her into the nearest store. Half an hour later, a very proud Sango and a very exasperated Kagome walked out of the store, each with an armful of bags.

"Sango, isn't this a bit much," Kagome complained.

"Hush, Kagome. You need one for each date that he asks you to go on," Sango exclaimed hurriedly. The sped back to Kagome's house and Sango dropped the purchased items next to the door, Kagome following the suit in a much slower pace.

A bunch of loud bangs came from around her house, making Kagome worried if Sango was going to bring it down in her haste.

"Kagome! Go take a shower!" Kagome stopped in her thoughts and decided it was best to comply with Sango. She feared for her life if she didn't. She's seen what Sango could do, since the woman had grown up in one of the worst neighborhoods in the area.

After taking a short shower, Sango threw her an outfit and Kagome put it on. Sango, deciding she didn't like it on Kagome, threw another outfit. They kept this up until finally Sango seemed satisfied with the outfit. It was a simple black peasant/pregnant shirt that the sleeves came down to cover the middle of her hands. She wore simple pair of dark jeans that belled out near her feet. Simple black flats with a small bow graced her feet.

"Okay! Now for hair and makeup!" Sango squealed in excitement. Kagome groaned. Sango ignoring her groan of protest and promptly threw her into a chair in the bathroom.

Several hundred bobby-pins and sprays of hair spray later, Kagome's hair hung is wavy curl columns around her head, her bangs flowing gracefully in a swoop across her forehead. Sango stood back, appreciating her hard work. Nodding in satisfaction, she lugged out a ridiculously huge makeup case and slammed it down on Kagome's bathroom counter, making her jump a foot and losing a few bobby-pins in the process.

Kagome eyed the cosmetics warily. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and looked up to find Sango giving her a very evil look.

"Ack! The Devil!" Kagome yelped, jumping off the chair. Sango laughed heartily and grabbed Kagome's arm and plopped her bum unceremoniously back in the chair. Kagome looked up at Sango.

"Oh, Sango, it's just you!" Kagome said innocently. Sango rolled her eyes and began putting on makeup. She put a light pink gloss on Kagome's small lips. She dragged out light pink eye shadow, then gave Kagome eyeliner and mascara.

"Sorry, I don't think your date would like it if I poked your eye out in my excitement," Sango mentioned bashfully. Kagome shrugged and took the makeup, still feeling Sango put on a light shade of blush on her cheek bones.

The doorbell rang, making both of the females jump. Sango turned excitedly to Kagome, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"There he is!" She dashed out of the bathroom like a crazed madwoman. Kagome looked at the door with a slight fear. Her heart started to beat like a hummingbird's, betraying her nervousness.

"Kago-MEEEEEEEEEE! Get in here!" Kagome leaped out of her skin at her name being called. She walked slowly into her impending doom. She took a long breath before turning the door knob to her entrance way and walked in the small hallway.

She almost literally felt her stomach drop to her feet and felt her heart explode out of her chest at the sight before her.

There, filling every nook and cranny with his body, was Inuyasha. He grinned at her.

"Hey, Kagome," He smiled warmly at her, his amber eyes exposing his enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm gonna get more into the dancing part later, I still want to develop the characters. I'm definitely doing a theme based on the Twilight series. I'm just not sure how deep the similarities should go. I want something along the lines, but instead in the werewolf point of view. So instead of vampires being the creatures, it will be werewolves. It may take me a while to update this story because the two preceding it and because of my homework load. So whatever. enjoy! Please R&R! -Dark

* * *

Chapter 3

It was uncomfortably silent in the entrance way for Kagome.

Literally, the man of her dreams was standing in her hallway, looking at her and smiling at her. He was so tall that he had to bend to get through the doorway. She wondered why he was so tall. _Genes__ maybe?_ She mentally shrugged and went back to being totally blown away. She was too frightened to move her legs so much as an inch in any direction. She was afraid that this was just a dream, that he was just a mirage.

Inuyasha taking the hint that she was really shocked that he had really come to get her, walked casually to her in a few short strides. He towered over her by a respectable amount and beamed at her sweetly, his silver hair draping over his shoulders to frame his alluring face. _By the gods, he is gorgeous. _

"Haha! Why thank you, gentle maiden!" He exclaimed, expressing his delight. She gasped silently, realizing she had said that out loud. Reaching up, she tested his tangibility and touched his surprisingly warm face. Sango behind him grinned openly and nudged her head to the door to indicate to Kagome that they should leave.

"Are you ready?" He asked kindly. Kagome nodded meekly and suddenly a behemoth forearm leveled at her chest, waiting collectively for her hand to grasp it. Kagome looked up at him timidly and complied to his silent urging.

With a wide, arching swing, they turned to face the door and walked out contently. Or at least contently on Inuyasha's part. Kagome was having quite some difficulty trying to maintain her composure, having one of the most awkwardly beautiful creatures in her midst.

They walked to his car, which surprisingly seemed to fit him, both his personality and his size. It was gorgeous silver Audi R8 and looked recently purchased. She didn't even want to ask how much it had cost him to get it.

He walked slightly in front of her, dropping her arm to open the door for her. She crawled into the cab and he closed the door gently behind her, making sure nothing was in the way of the door. He walked around to the driver's side and slid in.

Kagome was so abashed by his gentleman-like disposition and was thrown off balance by the difference between him and Drake. Drake hadn't even driven her anywhere or opened any doors for her. This pampering kind of set her on edge, but she didn't dare utter a word about her discomfort. He might just be taking her on a pity date, just feeling sorry that she was constantly alone.

Without warning, his colossal hand came up and touched her belly lightly. It had been a ticklish spot and couldn't help but laugh as he touched the vulnerable flesh. She looked up at him with question evident in her cocoa eyes.

He grinned his habitual inviting smile.

"There now you're smiling. You suddenly got all depressed on me. I certainly can't have my date being all mopey," he whispered softly, a warm and almost loving gaze now entering into his amber depths. Kagome blushed hotly and looked away as he laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, little bird. You have nothing to fear, save for my tickling hands," he showed his hands in a submissive way, reassuring her and coaxing her into a calm and relaxed state. She took it gratefully and leaned back into the seat.

"Where would you like to eat? Don't even worry about the price or my wallet size, it doesn't matter. Just tell me," He had cut her off before she was going to mention a cheap place. She really didn't want to burden him with an expensive restaurant.

Looking tentatively, she thought of a place.

"Um, do you like sushi?" she whispered, afraid that her idea was dumb in anyway. He laughed, shaking her out of her mousy state and completely leaving her breathless at his wonderful laugh.

"I'm not one that really into fish, but if that is what you want then we will have. I see that my assumption about you being a bird was wrong. I should call you a kitten," he said, proud of his new pet name for her. She blinked and blushed at him.

"Alright, let's go, Kitten," he said lovingly, giving her a look that was just for her.

She suddenly stared, dumbfounded.

She had thought that Drake was acting all for her, when really it had been to humiliate her and set her apart from others.

However, no matter how apprehensive she had seemed, Inuyasha didn't seem at all the type to abuse her in such a way. In fact, he seemed to love every inch of her earnestly. She looked up at him curiously and seriously wondered why such a magnificent, granted absurdly huge, creature would ever want her.

They sped to a sushi place and Kagome didn't delve into it further.

She resolved that whatever happened would happen. She had gotten over it once and she could do it again.

She screwed up her face to look like nothing had been wrong at all and stared ahead, listening to Inuyasha's soothingly soft and beautiful thunder-like voice.

They arrived at the sushi place in a matter of minutes and were sat by a small Japanese woman with her hair in a strict bun. Within a few minutes, the same woman hobbled back to take their order and after writing it down, hurried to the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Is this the wrong sushi place?" Inuyasha inquired, his velvet voice mixed with genuine concern.

"No, no. I'm just a little…nervous, you could say," she said. Inuyasha relieved, but still didn't drop his concern.

"Is it something I'm doing? Did I do something wrong?" he asked again. She shook her head.

"No, it's me. Like I said before, I've had some pretty bad experiences and just this seems like something similar that had happened to me before. I'm more… afraid than anything else," she said hesitantly. Inuyasha's head cocked to the side, indicating his curiosity and lifting his concern for her.

"Well, we have all night. Care to tell? Unless it's too painful," he said, reassuring her that she was not pressured to tell him anything she didn't want to. She looked up into his eyes and saw no mocking and saw no sneer of disgust. Only disturbed that something was bothering her.

She sighed in defeat and began to tell him about Drake.

Once she was done with her story, she looked at him almost expecting him to leave her in disgust and found he was sitting there, his expression completely free of emotion. His hands gripped the edge of the table, making his knuckles white at his pressure.

"He did this to you?" he whispered incredulously, his velvet voice suddenly becoming hard and threatening, but still containing the smoothness as it had before. She nodded sadly, mistaking his anger for her.

"Sick bastard," he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes as if trying to tame a beast within him. "No wonder you were so worried about accepting me. Come here, Kitten." His voice abruptly softened, just as it had hardened. She stiffened and drew back a little into her chair.

"It's okay, Kitten. I'm not angry with you; I'm not going to leave you. I just want you to come here," he said gently, coaxing her to obey. She complied and made her way timidly to his side. He reached out with his immense arms and drew her to his chest.

He balled and cradled her small frame into his body and rocked her slowly. She looked up at him and questioned with her eyes. He answered with a warm smile.

"Don't fret anymore, I won't let another 'Drake' do that to you, okay?" he assured her. She sighed and laid a small hand on the plane of his bosom and felt his strong heart beat from underneath.

Her belly, now wanting food, demanded noisily to be relieved. Inuyasha grinned like a little school boy at her.

"Hungry, sweet, dear Kitten?" he asked, his voice rumbling under her. She nodded sheepishly. He smiled and softly dropped her into the chair beside him instead of in front of him and turned around to be greeted by a few white porcelain trays of raw fish.

"Well, it doesn't look like you have to wait long!" he exclaimed joyfully, giving her the sushi she had ordered. Kagome muttered something, and then blushed, her eyes glancing downward.

"What's that, Kitten?" he asked.

"Susi," she whispered, a small smile playing around her lips.

"Susi?" his eyes gazed inquisitively at her.

"Yah, when Sango and I come here, we don't call it sushi. We call it susi, because I had accidently called it that and had said it embarrassingly loud and high-pitched," she murmured, blushing more furiously. He chuckled.

"That's cute," he said, a broad smile gracing his face, somehow making her blush more. He absentmindedly reached for her hand and Kagome gasped, but didn't pull her hand away. It was so warm and comforting. He was her shield, her fortress, her knight in shining armor. He grinned at her as if reading her thoughts.

"Happy?" a nod was her reply. He grinned even wider, and reached around to wrap an arm around her waist. "Good." Dropping his arm, he turned back to his fish. Even though he wasn't into fish, he still found it gratifying to have it raw and still got out what he wanted from it. Kagome was his first priority tonight, so what she wanted was what was going to happen.

They finished their meal and quickly hurried to his silver Audi.

Again, Inuyasha opened the door and again Kagome blushed at his courteous manner.

"Where to now, my sweet?" he asked, excited again and yet again she envisioned that same puppy, regardless of his size or appearence. "Is there a movie you want to see? Want to go walk in the park?"

"Actually…oh never mind," she said, blushing furiously again. Inuyasha chuckled again, Kagome feeling the rumble of it through her seat.

"Go on, I'm all ears," he said patiently, his hand reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well… my aunt and I used to go to this meadow in this nearby forest. Would you… mind taking a walk there?" she asked, looking up, still expecting him to suddenly think her stupid and turn her opinion down with disgust. Instead, he had her mind reeling when he agreed. He revved up the engine and the sped off in the direction of her forest.

She bashfully gave directions to the forest and they slowly made their way to the thicket. She stole glances at him, making sure he was at least real. No one, not even Sango, knew about this place. It was her dearest, most secretive place that she kept close to her heart. She didn't want him to ridicule her haven at all.

Finally arriving in a makeshift parking lot before a small trail, he parked the sleek vehicle and turned off the engine. He sat for a few moments, just staring at the setting sun. He turned to her and smiled, once again taking her breath away. She still kept forgetting how absolutely gorgeous he was.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out a clawed hand to her. She took the large appendage and was suddenly in air. She heard a soft laugh under her and frantically began clawing the air around her for stability.

She landed into something soft and squishy, yet taunt from bracing her weight.

"Open your eyes, Kitten. There's no need to be afraid," he spoke softly in her ear, creating shivers of pleasure sliding up and down her spine. She opened them one-by-one and realized a massive face was staring at her, its nose almost touching her. She yelped at the unexpected close proximity.

"You know what, Kagome…You smell _wonderful_, " said Inuyasha. Drawing her close to his upper chest, he inhaled deeply. _"_Absolutely marvelous." He visibly sank in bliss, seemingly under the spell that her scent had taken him under.

"Inuyasha?" She uttered his name in a questionable manner.

"Ah, don't worry, I am simply enjoying your fragrance," he said absentmindedly. Kagome glanced around and realization hit with full force. They were way up into the canopy!

"Inuyasha! Get me down! Get me down!" Kagome abruptly panicked, jumping up and almost wrapping her body around his thick neck. He chuckled.

"What's the matter, Kags?" he asked innocently. Kagome looked at him frantically.

"Please, Inuyasha. Please get me down," she pleaded weakly. His eyebrows furrowed at her fright.

"I'm…I have… acrophobia," she whispered almost inaudibly. He drew back, a smile of relief running about his face and gripped her body firmly, but gently enough so as not to hurt her.

"Hold on, Kitten," he murmured quietly into her hair. Kagome looked at him with a ghastly stare, hoping he wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do.

Inuyasha leaped up a little, drawing his legs together with a quick snap and let himself drop. Kagome took a few seconds to start screaming. Inuyasha pinned his ears, yet again to his head, and landed steadily on the ground fifty feet below.

"Kitten, shhh, shh, Kitten, it's okay," Inuyasha calmly shushed her, reaching up a clawed hand to softly run a finger over her face. Kagome had gone into hysterics: laughing, crying, hiccupping.

Slowly, he got her calmed enough to give only a few gasping sobs and a few hiccups. He laughed sheepishly at her.

"Next time, we won't do that," he grinned. She stared at him incredulously. Next time? There was going to be a 'Next time'?

"But the good news is… here's the meadow!" he exclaimed proudly at his accomplishment. Kagome looked over her shoulder to gaze around. Sure enough it was the same meadow. There was even the same old stump that her and her aunt sat on after hiking.

"Wow… how did you find it so quickly?" she asked in amazement. He considered her words carefully, and then shrugged.

"I found an old scent of yours, barely recognizable, but still there," he said slowly. He watched her gracefully figure as she walked around, obviously remembering the memories that this meadow had brought about.

She was completely oblivious to him now, content just to stay and remember all the times she had hiked here. Her aunt would tell her stories of her treks in the Swiss Alps and then how she had climbed Mt. Fugi and other hiking adventures.

She felt arms wrap slowly around her waist and she turned to find Inuyasha gazing down at her with absolute bliss evident in his eyes. She had barely known him a day, but felt like it had been years.

"Are you happy?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but just wanting her to actually say the words. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. He smiled as if he could only see her, not the meadow, not the astounding sunset sky, nothing but her.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," He slowly nuzzled his face into the dip of her cheek, right under her cheek bone. She gasped at the sudden cold wetness of his nose again, but didn't pull away. This gave her a dazed, heady and dizzy feeling, leaving her swaying on her feet.

"Inu-," she was cut off as he brought her into a comforting embrace. He buried his face into her hair and just rested his head on top of hers.

Tentatively she brought up her arms to circle around his waist. Or at least she tried to, her arms being too short and his waist, though slender in comparison to the rest of his body, was too wide for her to complete the circle. He exhaled deeply and then inhaled equally deeply.

"What are you thinking, Kagome?" she shivered and reveled in the way he said her name. The way that it rolled off of his tongue.

"How wonderful it is to stand here, like this," she indicated pointedly to the two of them. She felt his face move and assumed he was smiling.

"I concur," he said, the smile evident in his tone.

Kagome began to get curiously drowsy and soon felt herself drift to sleep. Once or twice she heard Inuyasha say her name, in a voice with so much emotion in it, she almost woke in want to see his face.

A loud noise abruptly ended her slumber. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she realized she was in bed, fully clothed and the sun was not going down, but instead going up.

Thinking it all a dream, and thinking that Sango and her had had too good of a night, she shook her head and got up to go get ready for work. She heard a quiet _pwap_ and looked around the other side of the bed.

A single beautiful rose greeted her warmly, with a silk red ribbon tied to its middle. A letter with elegant script had also fallen to the hardwood flooring. She picked both up curiously, her heart jumping out of her chest.

She pushed open the envelope with one slender finger and caught the amazing aroma of cologne. It smelled delicious and left her sniffing the envelope like a bloodhound.

She pulled out the paper inside, regretfully ignoring the new onslaught of the cologne. She opened up the thick paper and was overwhelmed with the scent.

It read, with graceful script:

_Hey, Kitten!_

_Hope you slept well! I know I will tonight! I'm glad I met you and I wish I didn't have to leave you, but you looked so peaceful, sleeping so deeply. You didn't even wake when Sango screamed at me for bringing you in unconscious. __Haha_

_Did you get the rose I left you? I couldn't contain myself, I know I'm acting a bit forward, but, for whatever reason, I had to leave it for you to find. I had the relentless urge to give it to you. Do not ask me why and I would not blame you if you called me desperate. _

_I really hope to see your face again, and smell your wonderfully addicting scent again. __It left me wanting more, no matter how selfish and greedy that sounds. _

_Regardless, I wanted to ask you about Friday evening. Would you like to meet up again? Would you like to go on another food date, or maybe the zoo?_

_Either way, I left my number in your cell. If you do not wish me back, erase the number, if you do wish me back, call me up. _

_However, if you do wish to stay with me there are a few things I must confess, but I will do so in person. I prefer face to face over writing it. It doesn't allow me to see emotions._ _Call me any__time,__ I'm free whenever you call. _

_Sleep well dearest,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome squealed in delight and bounded to her phone, which she found in her purse. She hastily grabbed at the sleek device and frantically searched for his name. Finding it, she opened up the contact to see the contents.

Sure enough there was his number. Ten little digits that was only a phone call away from being with him again. She also noticed he had the picture option on his number.

Curious she backed out of her contact list and went to her media files. She found a picture of him, nuzzling his nose into her cheek like he had before and blushed, the blood slowly rising to her cheeks.

She returned back to the contact list and waited apprehensively. This was almost too good to be true, but she pressed the "send" button and the ringtone began to sound in her ear.

After what seemed like an eternity, a soft, deep male voice sounded from the other end.

"Hello?" it inquired curiously and apprehensively.

"Inu…Inu..Inuyasha?" she stuttered, embarrassed that she had done so.

"Kitten!" his voice rang ecstatically in her ear like deep bells.

She sighed, her shyness shattering as she heard his voice. She grinned and began to talk to him over the phone.

* * *

A satisfying cliffy 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know I keep switching my mind and I'm still keeping the Twilight idea, but I'm going to add a twist. Inuyasha is going to be not only a werewolf, but something else, but I'm not going to say what I'm adding until he changes. I was kinda inspired by the anime Karas (which is B.A. by the way). I'm not going to add much, but it still inspired me. Like I said, I was inspired, but it won't be the same as the anime. If you'd like to take a guess at what I'm mixing in, go right ahead. I've always been a fan of guessing games. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" came a sudden shriek, making the said woman jump. She had just gotten finished talking to Inuyasha about Friday's plans.

"Oh Kagome!" a woman with long black hair like Kagome streaked into the room and nearly obliterated everything in her path including Kagome. Kagome, now on the floor with a psycho woman on top of her, looked around to find out what had just happened.

"H-hi, Sango…?" Kagome blinked at the head that was now burrowed into her stomach.

"Omg, girl! You HAVE to tell me everything! Everything that happened!" Sango screamed, her cry muffled by Kagome's belly. Kagome blushed and looked away before Sango could see her.

"We just went out to eat, that's all," Kagome muttered shyly. Sango didn't buy it and wiggled her eyebrows at the younger woman.

"Come ON! Tell ME!" she persisted annoyingly. She sweetened her irritating antics by giving Kagome the puppy dog pout. Kagome sighed and gave in to Sango's puppy eyes.

"He took me to my favorite sushi restaurant, and then we went to the meadow that my aunt and I used to hike down all the time… the end," Kagome edited. She didn't feel like giving a full, screenshot-by-screenshot description of what happened last night. She wanted to keep all those details to herself, secretly thinking she was very selfish, but didn't want Sango to know. Especially not the rose and the letter; those were hers and hers alone.

_Even if he doesn't really want me, I think I'll keep them regardless. _Kagome thought bitterly. She still didn't believe he really wanted her. She had constantly gone back and sniffed the envelope, hoping that he was real, that it wasn't just some prank that had been dragged and prolonged. Every time she smelled the paper, her heart pounded out of her breast and she grew dizzy from her heart's exertion.

She had been silent all morning trying to find ways and excuses for him not to like her. Even her brother, Souta, who she rarely sees because he is so busy now, noticed she was unusually quiet.

She had also accidently let her egg burn in the frying pan, she had been so distracted. She was then rewarded promptly with a light smack to the back of the head, courtesy of her mother.

Sango still didn't buy Kagome's vague explanation, but she didn't pry into it too deeply. She felt like Kagome wanted to keep something secret and she'll find out eventually.

She giggled internally because she knew Kagome never could keep anything from her for too long.

"Whatever, Kagome. Listen, do you want to go to the mall? I have to get a few things and it would be a girls day. What do ya say?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure," she muttered.

"Yay! Okay, let's go get dressed," Sango exclaimed happy. _Finally a chance! I'll pounce during lunch!_ She thought wickedly.

Speeding down the road in Kagome's dark blue Toyota Camry, the two women made their way towards the mall.

Kagome had chosen to wear a red sweater and black dress pants with black heels while Sango had chosen a more casual style with green and pink peasant shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Kagome has always had a more mature taste while Sango preferred the more relax style. Sango constantly harassed Kagome on her wardrobe, which Kagome promptly ignored each time. Kagome wore whatever she wished, regardless of anyone's opinion.

"I seriously think you are dressing way too formal to go to the mall, Kagome. I think you should have worn jeans," Sango complained, looking at Kagome with raised eyebrows. "I know you've always worn stuff like this, but don't complain to me when your feet start to hurt."

Sango huffed at Kagome's silence and sat back in the seat, crossing her arms in exasperation. Kagome let a small smile creep up her lips.

"So…what really happened with you and Inuyasha?" Sango pushed, the idea suddenly popping in her head. This way she couldn't escape her. Sango cackled evilly in her mind at her brilliant plan.

"I told you already what happened," Kagome insisted.

She knew what Sango was up to. It happened every time. Sango would get really quiet before pouncing in the most opportune moment. Usually when they were alone or Kagome couldn't go away from the relentless woman.

"No, you haven't. I know you, Kagome. But I'll wait," Sango said, a smug smile beginning to form. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, we're here," she said. Kagome pulled into a parking spot and parked the car. She shut off the engine was about to grab her purse…

"Kag-O-ME! Please! I know something else happened! Puh-leaze!" Sango begged, literally clasping her hands in front of her face and making her eyes huge and teary.

"No, now drop it," Kagome said flatly. She opened the door, almost hitting the other car beside her and slammed it before Sango could say another word. Sango sighed, defeated, but not surrendered. She knew Kagome would crack eventually. It was only a matter of time and Sango was pretty patient.

They entered the mall and began to browse through the immense sea of options. They entered into the store called 'The Casuals', which held more of the skater type clothing. This was Sango's store so Kagome looked around, vaguely interested, but not really looking. Sango picked out a few outfits and left Kagome to continue to sift through the clothes while she tried them on.

While looking at a black shirt with skull and crossbones that had a pink bow on the top, she suddenly froze. She didn't understand why she froze, she just did. It was a feeling just to be absolutely motionless, not even a breath coming from her lungs. Even though adrenaline coursed through her veins, begging for her to release a single breath, she didn't dare, for fear maybe, but her instincts told her not to.

Then, just as the feeling had come, it quickly past. Everything suddenly went into fast forward and Kagome began to breathe in short gasps. She clutched her chest and tried to regain her composure before Sango came back to a frightened Kagome. She closed her eyes and opened them to find a beautiful young female looking at her with an emotion Kagome couldn't quite place.

"It's not your style," the woman said quietly, her eyes never wavering from Kagome's face.

The voice was just as smooth and soft as silk, but it wasn't as kind as Inuyasha's. It held a certain cold, informative feel that reminded Kagome of a doctor about to tell her she had only one week to live. Kagome's eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"Wha-," she began.

"The shirt, it doesn't suit you. It's not your style," the woman quickly explained. Kagome's eyebrows raised in a confused manner.

The woman certainly was taller than her, by a long shot in fact. She had to be almost a foot over Kagome. Her hair draped over her shoulders in long silky wavy locks. Just at the very top of her head her hair had been cut short and spiked back, save for the few strands that hung over her face to become bangs. She had dyed the tips of her dirty blonde hair blue.

She wore a very mature, classy shirt that hung in a low-v down her neck, revealing ample amount of cleavage. The shirt curved around her small waist and developed hips that eventually came out to black dress pants. The entire outfit was finished off with high black stilettos that tipped off at a point about her toes.

"W-well, to be perfectly honest, I don't shop here. I'm just with a friend, who loves this store," Kagome stammered, blushing at the beauty in front of her. The woman gave her a funny, inquisitive look then the look turned to shock as she looked past Kagome.

"Haha! Sis, leave Kagome alone! She probably thinks you are luring her away to your white van where you kidnap and do all sorts of ghastly things to her!" a male voice rung joyously in Kagome's ear.

Kagome's heart literally stopped and then began again but with a new fervor. She knew who was behind her. The voice that was way over her head and the smell of his cologne had made it clear enough.

"Don't worry, Kitten. My sister can be a little strange and out-of-whack, but she's still loving just the same," the voice carried on happily. Kagome slowly rotated her head, knowing in full what her eyes would meet. Sure enough it was _him_.

"H-hey, In-Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered again, blushing while doing so. Inuyasha gave an exaggerated exasperated look.

"Back to the stuttering again?! We really need to work on that, Kitten," Inuyasha spoke softly and affectionately to her. Inuyasha's 'sister' sneered in disgust and huffed.

"Inuyasha, aren't you a little old to be playing with your food," the woman hissed, her soft voice becoming even colder and harsher. Kagome turned to look at the woman curiously, and unbeknownst to her Inuyasha had given the female a very harsh warning glare that would have the hardest man alive whimpering underneath a table somewhere. Unfortunately, the female was used to Inuyasha's bluff-glares and waved it aside without even thinking. Inuyasha's face softened immensely before Kagome turned back to him.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Jessica?" Inuyasha said softly and happily. The happiness didn't quite reach his eyes, Kagome noted.

"I don't know. I apparently never know what I'm talking about," Jessica said, her anger seething over, but never entering her words.

"I think you should go find mom," Inuyasha said. It was not a suggestion. Jessica glared dangerously at him, but complied regardless.

Once Jessica turned out of the store, Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, nearly blowing her away with his wonderful smile. Kagome's heart jumped to her throat and pounded there.

"Sorry about her, it's just that I've always had problems with girls. They really don't see the real me beneath the surface and are all superficial. So she's just being extra cautious, where apparently I'm not," he apologized to her. Kagome shook her head.

"W-well it seems like she knows my fashion style at least," Kagome provided weakly. Inuyasha's eyes perked.

"Really?"

"Yah, I was looking at a shirt and she told me it wasn't my style. Which was true, it wasn't. Really this entire store isn't my style either," she admitted. Inuyasha grinned even wider.

"Then, little Cat, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, playing with her. He reached up and began to mess with a lock of her ebony hair. Kagome blushed furiously and ducked her head down to her chest.

"I'm here with a friend. This is more her style than mine," she uttered softly. Inuyasha drew her close to her chest, winding his arms easily about her waist and giving her a great bear hug.

He was surprisingly warm, too warm actually. Kagome gasped, not only for air that Inuyasha was currently cutting off, but because she thought he might be sick.

"Inuyasha…lack…of…oxygen," she managed to gasp. Inuyasha laughed heartily, the noise bouncing happily in her ears, making her shiver in pleasure and toes curl with delight. He promptly dropped her to her feet and steadied her as she swayed, regaining the blood back to her head.

"Sorry, Kitten, but I just wanted to give you a hug!" He grinned toothily. Kagome looked at him incredulous.

"Are you sick?" she asked. His face faltered.

"What?" he asked, concern and worry written on his face.

"You're burning up! Are you sick? Should you be out today?" Kagome asked, placing the back of her cool hand on his forehead. Inuyasha's face immediately showed enormous relief.

"Haha! No, no, no. I naturally am warmer than most people," he exclaimed. Kagome once again envisioned that same gigantic man as a colossal puppy. She shook her head. Little did she know that she wasn't far from the truth.

"Actually there is something I do need to tell you, but I'll say it later. Now's not the time. I don't think you're ready yet. Anyway, I know we had plans to go to the movies next Friday, but would you mind if we change that to dinner with my family instead?" he asked cautiously. Kagome thought and then nodded.

"Sure, but will Jessica mind? She doesn't seem to like me very much," Kagome admitted her worry. Inuyasha grimaced, a first for his usually boisterous and uplifting expression.

"I think she'll be fine, but who cares about her opinion at this moment," He said slowly, the infamous grin spreading across his face. Kagome looked at him curiously, but then shrugged it off.

"Well Sango will be worried about where I had gone off to, so I might want to head back there to check on her," Kagome said, blushing. He grinned and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked down at the hand and then up in question.

His grin grew wider, and suddenly Kagome found herself in a gentle but firm hug. It was a hug of endearment, a hug of desperation, a hug that turned Kagome's blood into liquid fire that rushed to all her extremities at once. Tiny electric pulses dashed behind the blood, causing Kagome to shake slightly with excitement. She didn't know why this simple hug excited her, but she welcomed it eagerly.

"I'll see you next Friday," he whispered huskily in her ear, causing shivers running up and down her spine. Then he was gone.

Kagome almost fell from the sudden lack of heat and support. She stared breathlessly as she saw him wave at her threw the window outside. She leaned heavily on the clothes stand beside her, holding on as if it was her lifeline.

"Wow…," she muttered almost inaudibly. It took her a few moments to realize Sango was calling her name.

"Kagome, Kagome…KAGOME!" Sango's persistence dragged on. Sango waved a hand in front of Kagome's face, making the dazed woman blink and look at the other dumbly.

"Haha! Daydreaming about Inuyasha's butt again?" Kagome blushed at this. She looked down and fiddled with the straps of her purse.

"Not quite," she murmured. Sango gasped and squealed excitedly.

"I knew it! You had _sex_ didn't you?!" Sango accused. Kagome looked at Sango with an incredulous look.

"What, sex?! No! No!" Kagome, waved her hands defensively. Sango thought for a moment then another idea popped into her head.

"Ah-ha! Then you were thinking it weren't you?! You just want that huge tasty boy to yourself, don't you?!" Sango accused yet again. Kagome sighed.

"Look, unlike you, the rest of the world doesn't revolve around sex! I was thinking of him, but get your mind out of the gutter!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. She wasn't really mad nor was she really annoyed. Just defensive.

"Touché," Sango tsked. Then she added, grinning deviously, "I bet you've already thought about him hot, sweaty, full of-"

"Argh! Sango! I don't want to lose my appetite!" Kagome interrupted, her face in disgust at her friend's vivid imagery. She really didn't like where this conversation was leading. The outcome could be disastrous. She pounded her fists into her temples, trying to rid her mind of the delicious image it suddenly gave her.

"What? All I'm saying is you are an adult now. It's about time that you start settling down with a husband and some kids," Sango suggested.

"Sango… I'm in college…," Kagome said flatly. Sango raised an eyebrow at her.

"That doesn't stop the others who already have children and who are in college," Sango offered. Kagome huffed.

"Yah, but it makes it a hell of a lot more complicated," she muttered thickly. She didn't feel like having this discussion anymore. She wanted food, so Sango could stuff her mouth, preventing any of this sort of conversation. Sango sighed again.

"Whatever, let's go eat," Sango said in defeat. This brightened Kagome's mood.

They walked to the food court, discussing what each had purchased that morning and grabbed food from one of the fast food restaurants.

Sango then began discussing what she was going to wear to school the next day and about this young man, Miroku, that she had been crushing on, but he was just such a pervert.

"And omg, girl, he came up and actually touched me! True it was my butt, but who cares! At least he pays attention. Though, just so I don't seem like a slut or anything I smacked him across the face and told him to get lost…," Sango chatted away happily. She seemed just to be in bliss to just talk while Kagome listened.

Which for once Kagome was glad, she didn't really feel like talking or thinking. She gasped and laughed at the right moments, but her thoughts were strictly on Inuyasha.

_What did his sister mean by 'playing with his food'? Why did she tell me it wasn't my style, when clearly I wasn't really looking that interested in the store? How in the world was __Inuyasha__ able to creep up on me like that? What __does he have to tell me that I__ needed to be ready for?_ Questions like these swirled in an endless lump in her head.

"Kagome, hello! Whoo-hoo, Earth to Kagome! I swear you really are thinking about having sex with him," Sango muttered, recently squashed in her attempt to gain Kagome's attention. Kagome blinked again, déjà vu all over again.

"I am not!" Kagome huffed defiantly. Unfortunate for Kagome's innocent little mind, a huge visual of promiscuous areas on Inuyasha popped up in her head.

"Argh!" Kagome pounded her head on the table. Sango looked at her with a little worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend that was currently hitting her head repeatedly on the table. Kagome stopped then looked up with a aggravated expression.

"Thanks a lot for the visual, Sango," Kagome hissed. Sango sat for a minute then remembered, and started to laugh.

"Haha! I didn't think you really were thinking about it, Kagome!" she wiped tears from her eyes as she laughed.

"Gee, thanks for your support. You're a swell friend," Kagome grumbled and resumed smacking her head on the table. Sango put a hand out to stop her self-affliction.

"That's not good for your head and besides you need a good nude image in your head every once and a while, just to be healthy !" Sango beamed.

"You're not gonna let me forget this, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Argh!" Kagome threw up her arms and stood up taking her food to the trash bin on the edge of the food court. Sango followed the suit.

"Seriously, Kagome, who wouldn't feel that way with his looks?" Sango asked earnestly. Kagome shrugged. She was still trying to figure out why he liked her in the first place. Kagome didn't think herself that attractive. Of course, she didn't see herself as ugly as sin, but she also didn't see herself as a runway model either.

The two woman finished their shopping without a hitch and left for home. On the way to drop Sango at her place a silver Audi suddenly drew up beside her. The windows were tinted so the girls didn't notice. Suddenly the Audi sped up and jumped in front of Kagome. Kagome slammed on her brakes as the driver of the car in front of her started to press theirs. Kagome blew her horn at them.

"Man, would you drive like a sane person who wants to keep their life, please?!" Kagome shouted, knowing full well that the driver couldn't hear her.

However she didn't know that the driver was Inuyasha, who could easily hear her. He gave a chuckle. He slowed down a little, driving almost fifteen miles under the speed limit. Kagome blew her horn and tried to swerve around him. Inuyasha, loving this game, straddled the two lanes, cutting off Kagome's access to get in front of him.

A loud ringtone began playing in Kagome's little car, making both women jump. Sango picked up the slender device and handed it to Kagome. She, in turn, answered.

"It's not good to have a temper on the road, Kitten," a soft, thunder-like voice cooed in her ear. "You could get into more accidents that way."

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome said breathlessly.

"Hmmm?"

"Why the hell are you driving so slow?" Kagome spat into the receiver. Her answer was his alluring bell laugh sounding in her ear, making her breath hitch.

"Trying to keep you safe, sweetie," he added. She could tell he was playing with her.

"Just because you are driving slower, doesn't necessarily mean it's safer. Especially when a slow driver meets a fast one. The effects are often disastrous," she said matter-of-factly. His laugh never ceased to quicken her pulse.

"True you are with that one, little Cat! Regardless, I still want to travel with you," he retorted happily. Kagome huffed at him. His response was a snort of laughter.

"Tootles, Kitten," he whispered sensually in her ear, causing her to falter in driving. Sango screamed as Kagome started to drift, causing her senses to sharpen. She corrected and drew slowly back into her lane.

"See what I mean?" he said, the smugness clear in his beautiful bass voice.

"Yah, but you caused that," Kagome muttered. The last thing she heard was his laugh before the phone went silent. She closed the phone with a snap and continued driving under Inuyasha's scrutiny.

Unfortunately, being under his watchful eye meant Kagome was nervous. She didn't like being a nervous driver; she always seemed to drive worse in these conditions. She stuck out her tongue in his direction, not knowing if he saw it or not.

They finally dropped off Sango and started to drive back to her house. The ride was a long one, because Inuyasha silently insisted on driving the speed limit in front of her. Kagome had kept honking her horn before, but finally around halfway she gave up and drove behind him, glaring at his tail lights.

Finally reaching her house, she sped up and drove into the driveway. She got out, waved a brief goodbye at the tinted windows of the silver car and rushed inside. It was cold; she didn't want to stay outside too long.

Unfortunately, this thought bombarded her mind with images with her and Sango's conversation from earlier about Inuyasha. This caused the air around her suddenly become hot and stuffy, despite the fact she was in near freezing temperature.

She walked into the house to be greeted by her mother and brother. She continued on into her room and closed the door.

Leaning against the door, she slowly sank to the ground, letting the heat reach out with its tendrils to her. She welcomed the heat and walked to her laptop, pressing the button that turned it on.

The computer gave a electronic whir and hummed at Kagome, relaxing her. She began to check her email and her online journals.

She was kind of bored of this, as of late, but did it for the sake of having a social life and because it had become muscle memory.

After finishing on the computer, she closed the top with a soft snap and walked downstairs to get ready for dinner, which smelled absolutely wonderful. The rest of the night was a monotonous blur, which included taking a shower and getting ready for bed.

As she hit the pillow, she began to relive the day's events, replaying them in her head. The comment about Inuyasha playing with his food and his offhand statement that he needed to tell her something kept her up for a while.

Falling asleep, Kagome's dreams were filled to the brim with a strange secret involving a silver furred wolf. She would trail this huge wolf into a dark forest where eventually it would lead her to a large mansion away from the metropolis. He would stop there and sit in the snow, wagging its tail at her, giving her a familiar look that in her sleep she could not put her finger on.

In her sleep, Kagome's confusion made itself clear.

Who was the wolf, and why was he showing her this mansion? And more importantly: why did it seem so familiar?


	5. Chapter 5

Omg! Sorry you guys! It's just been crazy with school and work and activities. I haven't had time to update my stories! Whatever. Hope you enjoy this chappy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Music blasted in Kagome's ears. She rubbed her temples with the pads of her fingers in an attempt to alleviate the headache that had begun to develop.

It was Tuesday; Carpool day. Kagome and Sango had agreed, in order to save some gas and time, to drive each other to school each day they were there. They alternated between the days to even out the load. Today, unfortunately, was Kagome's turn to drive.

Sango usually blared her music every single time, nearly blowing out not only the speakers but Kagome's eardrums as well. Kagome usually ignored Sango's wild, thrashing, deafening noise, but for whatever reason, the music this time was simply unbearable.

Kagome mumbled weakly to her friend. Unsurprisingly, Sango didn't hear her friend's feeble cry. Kagome glared at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"Sango, seriously…," Kagome whined, trying to be heard over the music. Sango apparently didn't seem to hear her yet again. Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Sango!" the dancing, singing female stopped mid-lyric and stared at Kagome.

"Aw, Kagome, why are you ruining my fun?" Sango mock-pouted. Kagome groaned, her fingers gripping the steering wheel firmly.

"I'm just not in the mood today. I'm getting a headache as we speak," Kagome emphasized by rubbing her temples deliberately.

"Aw, poor baby," Sango teased her. Kagome gave her a glare that held no aggression. She sighed defeatedly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked rhetorically. Sango giggled and shrugged, but kept the music down. Kagome didn't complain because she wanted quiet time to think.

Inuyasha had not called since he last saw her. She wasn't worried, it just got her thinking and wondering where he was. _What if he really doesn't like me?_ She thought. _What if it really is just a game or a prank? Just to make me look like a fool? _

Now questions like that worried Kagome. She was already a little insecure because of the taunting she had endured throughout most of her childhood. Her mother and brother were the only people she trusted. What would happen to her if Inuyasha really was toying with her emotions? She shuddered and pushed the thought out of her head.

Kagome really didn't know what she would do if it was just all a joke. She didn't know if it would feel like the end of the world or if she was just feel numb. All she knew was that she needed some exercise, dancing on the silk fabric of her home.

Dancing like that made Kagome's head feel clearer. It enabled her to think better about her situation. She always used it to write papers, because English had not been one of her best subjects. It let her feel free and gave her a feeling for something she didn't remember. She always had flashes of these feelings, feeling from which she was younger and more ignorant.

She would have these almost déjà vu experiences, especially when she was feeling a cold air blow upon her cheek or if she sat in a green forest with no evidence of civilization visible. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she only did when she was alone. Never when she was with someone else.

Although, there had been that one feeling she experienced when she was walking one late autumn morning down the dirt path next to her neighborhood. It felt as although someone should have been there but wasn't. She knew the presence had to be male, but it was different. The male had a secret that he kept locked up from the rest of the world. She had almost felt his bittersweet happiness as she would try to guess his mystery. Almost as if he was smiling sadly at her, regardless that no one was actually present around her. She had a strong sense of nostalgia for that feeling and that person that she didn't know.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sango's sudden impulse to sing. Kagome tried to close her ears to the sound, but the woman's voice cut through everything.

Through the back window of the car, one would have seen a CD being chucked at the passenger. The passenger would be laughing.

Kagome and Sango arrived at their school, parked the car in one of the parking decks around campus and walked to class, talking and carrying on happily. Parking sucked at their college, so they had to arrive extra early to get a good spot. Therefore, they had plenty of time between their arrival and their class time.

They both had English as their first class together, so they stuck around each other to go to class. English was very boring, but neither of them minded because the teacher let them get on the computers in the class, so they would send each other emails and goof off from across the room.

Nothing seemed strange about today. They had gotten their hot chocolate like usual on cold days and they had sat down to talk about the latest gossip. More like Sango was talking about the latest gossip she had obtained, while Kagome listened sympathetically.

No, nothing was strange, until they entered into their class.

There sitting comfortably with his feet propped up on the desk, was Inuyasha. He was looking out the window, but not really looking at anything. His nose twitched and he looked toward the door. His face instantly cracked into a gigantic grin that splayed across his face.

Kagome dropped her stuff and it fell on her feet. She didn't feel it though, nor did she hear Sango's gasp as the other woman bent down to help Kagome pick up her books. Kagome just stood in absolute shock at the colossal being relaxing in the seat before her. He looked powerful, even though he was relaxed, as if his strength just poured off of him every day.

Inuyasha's grin grew wider as she didn't speak.

"You okay, little Kitten?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome gulped and blushed as she came back to reality and helped Sango with her stuff. She muttered a quick apology to her friend and picked up her things.

She didn't dare look up, lest she would drop her stuff again, but knew his eyes were watching her, amused at her reaction. She felt as if her heart was going to burst from her chest and take a run around the building.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you go here?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. Kagome blushed like a cherry. Again, she didn't dare look up.

"Kagome! I didn't know he went here! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sango exclaimed happily, turning her interest to her friend. Kagome kept her eyes pointed to the floor.

"Because I didn't know either…," Kagome explained, her eyes apologetically looking to her long time friend.

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome, making her blush ever harder.

Sango looked at the two curiously, but shrugged and sat diagonally from the massive male so Kagome could slide next to him. Inuyasha grinned at her as she made her way clumsily to her desk.

Kagome, not looking at her boyfriend, not realizing that they had never made it official, sat down next to him. She looked very abashed and sat down slowly.

"Aww, Kitten, I thought we were over this bashful state…again," Inuyasha grinned at her. Kagome muttered something that was inaudible to Sango, who was about to ask Kagome what she had said when she was interrupted by Inuyasha's booming laugh. It made both women jump and turn to him.

"I transferred a week ago, actually before I met you," he said. He was lying but Kagome and Sango didn't seem to catch his fib. He had really transferred this morning, using his charm and his money, so he could watch over Kagome. "Therefore, you wouldn't have known I was here, because you never asked where I went to school."

They seemed to take his lie and couldn't talk anymore, because their professor walked in and had begun to instruct them. Kagome hated this professor; mostly due to the fact that she droned and never seemed to keep the young woman's attention.

Kagome glanced over to the silver-haired boy beside her. He was staring past the professor, clearly thinking about something else.

He looked magnificent, all his muscles gracefully sloping over his bones as he rested. His hair, which was slightly spiked today, framed his face, making the sharp contours of his features appear almost unearthly beautiful. His broad shoulders sat at a slant as he leaned back on his elbow. His chest rose and fell slowly into the curve of his torso as he breathed in and out.

He had chosen to wear a simple loose black shirt, despite the cold weather. He wore loose jeans that somehow showed his leg muscles clearly. A single silver necklace hung close around his neck. He wore gigantic black shoes to fit his equally huge feet.

She blinked as he coughed and shifted his position. She blushed at her realization she had been staring at him. She turned back to look at the teacher and tried to pay attention to her and her notes. She didn't see the little smile that had began to form on Inuyasha's lips.

She suddenly felt her cell suddenly vibrate at her hip where she had left it. She almost fell out of her seat, and thanked her lucky stars that her professor was a large ancient dust ball that had nothing else in her life but to drone to students. She swiftly pulled out her phone and discreetly looked at the front screen. She had received a text message. She opened up the device and pulled out the text message.

"Happy 2 SEE me?" It read. Her breath caught. _How did he know I was looking at him?_ She drew a shaky breath and looked at him, only to find his face inches from hers. Her heart erupted into fast paced pulses. He breathed on her evenly, not really realizing what kind of effect it was having on her.

He smelled simply wonderful. He smelled like his cologne, and had a woodsy, foresty scent on him. She instinctively leaned in to take a deeper breath. She hadn't even noticed that he had become perfectly still and Sango was prodding her in the back with a pencil.

Kagome was in her own little world, one filled with trees, and waterfalls and Inuyasha. She heard his chest rumble as he chuckled. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back. She retracted in pain and turned around to find out what caused her this.

"Kagome, you're going to fall and the teacher's looking dead at you," Sango hissed. Kagome turned her attention at the ancient bat in the front and she was indeed giving a deathly glare at her. The teacher squinted suspiciously at Kagome then continued on her lecture.

Kagome blushed furiously and drew back into her seat and looked at her desk. She heard Inuyasha chuckle lightly beside her and blushed even harder.

She heard movement behind her. She looked over at Inuyasha only to find Sango looking at the teacher. Fingers suddenly dove into her hair, rubbing her scalp with the pads. Kagome relaxed and leaned into the touch, taking the massage gratefully. She felt a groan rush up to her throat, but caught it before it could escape.

Abruptly, she felt hot air tickling her shoulder and felt the hands pull back a little. She shivered deliciously and grabbed the wrist to urge the fingers not to stop. The hot air moved swiftly in small bursts as the person laughed soundlessly behind her.

"Do you like that?" a thunder-like voice rumbled in her ear huskily. She stiffened then shivered as she figured out who was behind her. She nodded weakly. "Good."

The rest of the class period was spent feeling Inuyasha's fingers and not paying any attention to the teacher.

The trio walked outside of the classroom and headed to the parking deck to leave for lunch.

"So you're coming along too?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," he smiled. Kagome's heart skipped.

"You know Kagome's driving right?"

"Yep," Kagome's eye twitched. She was always either the most cautious or the worst driver ever on earth. She wondered how this day would turn out for her.

"Do you mind The Exploding Shards?" Sango asked.

"Haha! I love The Exploding Shards!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome relaxed a little. She didn't have a problem with Sango's music; just she preferred some over others. The Exploding Shards was one of her preferences.

"Really?! Did you see them in concert?"

"Yah I did! They were kick ass!" Inuyasha threw a fist in the air to emphasize his words. Sango grinned at him.

"Yah they were!"

"What about you, Kagome?" Inuyasha's rumbling voice caught her attention. She blushed at being called upon. Inuyasha grinned at her like a little school boy and waited for her answer patiently.

"Y-yah," came her shaky response. Inuyasha shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She instantly warmed up at the contact of his heated skin. He felt like a furnace, even though it was about ten below freezing.

"Burr! You feel like ice, Kagome!" Inuyasha mocked her. She blushed at him mentioning something about her body. Internally she wondered why he wasn't cold. They walked to Kagome's Toyota and entered in.

Because she thought Inuyasha would want to sit next to Kagome, Sango let him sit in the front with her. Inuyasha grinned like a madman.

He somehow managed to lower gracefully into the seat without any trouble. Kagome looked at him in awe. _He can even make simple tasks such as getting to a car seem like a ballet. _She thought. Inuyasha caught her looking at him and toothily grinned at her. She shook her head, incredulous.

"S-so…where are we going?"Kagome inquired shyly. Inuyasha smiled and Sango's eyebrows furrowed together to come up with some place to go to.

"Where ever you wish, Kitten," Inuyasha's velvet voice encourage softly. Kagome blushed and didn't take heed to the girl gagging in the back seat.

"Let's go to Taco Mac, Kags," Sango suggested. Kagome smiled, relieved that she didn't have to choose a place. She started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

They entered the restaurant talking excitedly to one another about the latest news of whatever they had happened to hear.

"Did you hear about Trish, Kags?" Sango asked. Kagome shook negatively.

"Well, my cousin's ex-best friend's mother's husband's friend said that she had said that she was pregnant and apparently had been looking at two men as the possibility of being her child's father. However, both are denying, of course. But then there was that news that she might even have an STD so the child might be blind or deaf or something like that. Man, if I was her, I'd just go beat the crap outta both the guys until one of them confesses. She's pretty sure…," Sango rambled on, both Inuyasha and Kagome staring at her.

They looked at each other then back at her. Kagome raised a fist up to her mouth and cleared her throat. Sango stopped at the part were Trish had evidently gotten pregnant from some guy in Italy and glanced confusedly at Kagome.

"What?" she blurted. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, nevermind," Kagome closed her eyes as Sango charged ahead with full throttle about another gossip topic. There was just no stopping this young woman, was there? Inuyasha chuckled, gaining Kagome's attention. She looked at him and he grinned back.

Then there was a flicker of a strange emotion in Inuyasha's eyes that was only noticeable because Kagome happened to be looking at him when he did it. She knew that look very well, because she had seen her brother give that same look many times when they were little.

It was mischief.

Kagome stared at him incredulously as he gazed at Sango for a brief moment. She could tell he was doing some devious calculating.

Kagome looked at Sango and watched her speak. She knew Inuyasha was up to no good, but didn't know what he was going to do.

Sango's eyes closed for a millisecond and that was all it took. Kagome, with her head still twisted to look at Sango, felt a slight but barely noticeable breeze go by.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go to a sudden halt as she felt hot air trek down her neck. All she could hear was her heart suddenly pulsate alarmingly. All she could feel was the heat raising throughout her body. All she could see was that everything had gone into a blur.

"Do you know how alluring you are?" an irresistibly silky murmur, as deep as thunder, growled sensually into her ear. The same voice purred deeply and Kagome could have sworn that she felt a small nip at the place where her shoulder and her neck met. It slid down the ear canal and reached her brain, which was slow, due to how quickly the voice had come. By the time Kagome had cried out, the strange feeling that everything was frozen in time suddenly fast forwarded again.

"Miroku just so dre…Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango stopped mid-monologue to question her friend. Kagome clutched her heart and looked back at the place where Inuyasha stood.

Inuyasha stood before her, his massive face showing concern…and something else. It looked vaguely like humor or amusement, but in a very different way. Almost in a very provocative manner, but it was so subtle that when she blinked it was gone.

"Yah, sorry, I thought I felt something for a second," Kagome breathlessly said to her friend. Sango looked at Kagome inquisitively, curiosity evident on her face, but then continued to babble on about the newest trend in fashion. Kagome held little regard to fashion, but tried her hardest to concentrate on Sango's words in attempt to soothe her heart and her nerves.

Beside her, Inuyasha let slip a smirk so small and so faint, no one would have detected it.

They sat down with their food, Kagome and Inuyasha on one side and Sango on the other. Sango had continued to chatter happily, so she didn't notice Inuyasha lean to Kagome to say something.

"Did I frighten my little Kitten?" Inuyasha whispered softly. Kagome silently gasped and looked up at him with her eyes. He was looking at her with his eyes and a smile was small but plainly evident on his lips.

"That was you?" she hissed. Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle. She scowled at him, a returning smug grin plastering itself on his face. She shook her head and they continued the rest of the meal silently, save for Sango's chatterbox.

They finished their meal and headed to drop off Sango at her house. It hadn't occurred to Kagome that Inuyasha had driven his silver car until they were half way to her house.

"Oh my god, you drove to school, didn't you?" Kagome suddenly interrupted Inuyasha's comfortable light talk. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Jessica drove it back home," he said calmly, answering her silent question, his voice holding small amusement.

"Oh, okay…Um, w-where's your house?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's grin never ceased to make her heart pause for a second.

"Don't worry, I don't live far from you, I'll just walk," Inuyasha said. "I don't want you to see my house prematurely, that'll ruin the surprise!" He beamed at her and she took the bait. She can never say no to his face, it was damn near impossible.

The entire trip back to her house, she felt alert. It could've been because Inuyasha's eyes never left her face. She knew this because she could feel them looking at her with their great amber depths. It could've been because her heart was beating so erratically, because of Inuyasha, or that her hands were shaking, because of Inuyasha. For whatever reason, or no reason at all, she felt so intense on her driving that she almost missed her driveway.

No one was home when she unlocked the door. She already knew this because her mom's green minivan wasn't sitting in the driveway when she pulled up.

Even though Inuyasha definitely didn't seem like Drake at all, she began to feel her pulse quicken painfully and fearfully. She didn't want to be hurt again. She ushered him silently into the kitchen, which he helped himself to a look around.

She watched him curiously and when she didn't talk to him, he turned to her, concern drawing lines on his forehead.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked uneasily. He walked up to stand in front of her, placing his large hands on both of her shoulders, making them sag under the weight.

"Nothing," she said, turning her eyes to stare at the wall behind him. He saw right through this and forcefully but gently turned her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her eyes to look into his.

"I sense worry and fear in your eyes. I smell it on you, too," Inuyasha uttered quietly, his breath drifting lazily across her face. She bit her lip and forced herself to look at his throat instead of his eyes, which could pierce right through her.

"Well…remember when I told you…about Drake?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's expression changed from distressed confusion to sad understanding. He smiled at her sweetly and drew her delicately into the fortress of his vice-like arms.

"Don't worry, little Feline, I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he murmured lovingly. She sagged gratefully and weakly into his arms. He swung her legs up lightly and carried her up the stairs into her room.

With his foot he pushed open the door and walked over to her bed. He laid her down gingerly onto the cushiony fabric, which she sunk down into feebly. She twisted her back and her legs to face the wall so he couldn't see the emotion her face was betraying.

"Kleine Katze, are you still upset?" his voice boomed behind her. Her body gave away her answer when it shook violently. She felt the same arms wrap themselves around her protectively and felt Inuyasha's incredibly warm body grow closer as he got underneath the covers with her. She was conscious of his chin on her shoulder and his almost feverishly hot cheek pressing against hers.

"If you want me to go away, I'll go away, if you want me to stay I'll stay, little Kitten," his voice rumbled behind and on top of her. She shook her head negatively, or as much as she could, considering his cheek was pressed against hers. Her hands came up to clasp at his thick forearms. She became aware that his lips had drawn up into a small smile. A sudden thought had occurred to her.

"Inuyasha?" a simple 'hmm' was her answer.

"What is 'kleine katze'?" Kagome asked, her head heavy with sleep. Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's 'small cat' in German," Inuyasha answered. Kagome nodded, satisfied with his answer.

She twisted in his arms and tucked her head underneath his chin and dove her nose into the muscles of his neck, feeling them shake vigorously when he chuckled. She drew a long, steady breath, smelling the skin that laid vulnerably before her. _By __Kami__, he smells__ divine. I just want this moment to last forever._ Kagome thought sleepily, growing drunk and drowsy off of his alluring scent.

"Can I have your scent?" Kagome asked, not realizing how silly she sounded, her head thick and lethargic. Inuyasha let out a low laugh and drew her ever closer into his body. He began to hum, the humming changing notes and octaves, slowly becoming a lullaby. It lured Kagome into a deeper drowsy state. Warmth enveloped Kagome and she slowly drifted to sleep, Inuyasha's beautiful thunder-like voice running softly over her ears.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! O.o I'm so sorry guys! I really wanted to update sooner, but…. Some college classes can be a pain in the ass. . so annoying! Since I'm out for winter break I'll try to update more. So enough blabbering on my part. Here's the story!!!

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up to a soft knocking on her door. She groaned at the insistent noise and sleepily drug her pillow over her head. The ever persistent knocking grew in volume. Kagome only responded by pressing the squishy pillow further into her ears.

"Kagome? Are you up? Kagome?" came her mother's voice from outside the door. Kagome pressed her face, trying to dive and disappear into the oblivion of her mattress.

It didn't work, because her mother opened the door and walked hastily to her daughter's bedside. She sat in the old rocking chair that happened to face Kagome's bed. That rocking chair had once belonged to her grandmother, now it was Kagome's possession. Her mother had used it to rock her to sleep up until she was about eight.

"Kagome, c'mon sweetie, time to get up. I guess you forgot to set your alarm clock again," her mother urged. Kagome groaned loudly. She had forgotten, but didn't want to get up. Getting ready for school and school itself was the bane of her existence.

"Sango will be here in a few," her mother let out an exasperated sigh, grabbed the edges of the blanket Kagome was cocooned in and yanked with all her might in a downwards motion.

Kagome fell out of the depths of her warm comforter to land on the cold, wood floor. She gave out a gasp of surprised and shiver at the sudden contact of the slick, cold wood.

"Sorry, babe, I did give you plenty of time to get out," her mother apologized, raising her hands defensively. Kagome glared at the elder woman, who in turn raised an eyebrow at her daughter's rash behavior.

"Get ready you have twenty minutes 'til Sango gets here."

Kagome's eyes widened and she scrambled to get to the bathroom to take a short military shower. She screamed as the chilled liquid hit her warm skin. Grumbling about Souta's extravagant bathing habits she rushed to clean herself and hopped out of the shower. She ran a brush through her damp hair and zipped through brushing her teeth. She ran across the hallway to her room, a towel wrapped firmly around her body.

Today's attire reflected Kagome's haste. She yanked on a pair of clean gray sweat pants with her school's name printed down one leg. She pulled a plain red T-shirt over her head. The next items where mix-matching socks. After that she ripped a plain black zip-up hoodie from one of the hangers in her closet.

She threw her stuff into her school bag and purse just as she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs.

Pulling out her metallic-blue hair dryer, she began to quickly dry her dripping hair just as a knock came to her door.

"Give me a minute," Kagome cried breathlessly, trying desperately to relieve the tangles and snares from her midnight black locks. She fussed, cursed and willed her hair to dry quicker, but she ultimately knew it was going to take a little time.

A deep throaty chuckle was her answer. Her hands and heart faltered, dropping the running appliance noisily to the floor.

"Take your time," a smooth-as-chocolate voice rumbled through the grain of the door. She stared at the door, hardly believing it. Warily, she picked up her hair dryer gingerly, her hands shaking like autumn leaves in the wind, and quickly finished her hair.

She turned off the small machine and everything went dead silent. She barely breathed for that he might hear her shallow breaths through the door. She walked silently and slowly to her purse to pull out her makeup and applied it to her face.

She had messed up a couple of times, cursing under her breath, because her hands had shook so hard. She was nervous. She hadn't expected him so soon.

Abruptly, a thunder-like chuckle came from directly behind and above her. She let out a cry, which was greatly muffled when a colossal hand came up to cover her mouth. She struggled against the hand, earning another rumbling laugh that she clearly felt as he had pressed her to his torso.

"Shh, Kitten, what's the matter? Did I scare you yet again?" Inuyashas's voice asked, amused at her ability to be easily frightened. She nodded affirmatively against his hand. She was aware that he was moving above her and felt his breath on her cheek.

"Good, you should be scared," he smothered his words at her. Her pulse quickened, but not out of fear, but instead out of excitement. "There are things about me that are needed to be known, but that'll come Friday night. Are you almost ready to leave?" She nodded again. "Good."

She felt his head twist, his hot breath intensifying a ten-fold, and then gasped into his palm as a hot tongue tip suddenly touched her sensitive skin. He licked that side of her face once. She immediately became woozy and felt her knees give. He caught her before she hit the floor and swung up her legs into the cradle of his arms.

"Hey, hey, I can't have my girlfriend pass out on me. What would her loving mother think of me then?" his voice light and amused. She gasped at his casual reference to their relationship. _I guess we would be a couple now. _She thought, her cheeks turning pink.

Suddenly his arms tensed up, making them feel like steel bars underneath her. She looked up and found his eyes glaring dangerously out her window. A low primal growl rumbled through his chest. The strange puppy dog ears that perched on his head suddenly went erect and started swiveling around in circles, trying to make out every single sound. Kagome watched him in horror, for she didn't know what was going on.

He looked at her face and Kagome saw everything. She saw anger, she saw hatred, she saw the muscle-freezing glare that predators give to their prey to petrify them. She waited for her fear to come, but it never did. Instead she felt intrigued and stared in wonder at her boyfriend. She gulped at the realization that she should have felt fear, but didn't.

He had looked at her with that piercing look only for a second, but instantly relaxed.

"Sorry, Kitten," Inuyasha muttered sheepishly. She shook her head.

"Never mind that, what was _that_ all about?" She inquired. He looked away and a sad expression flashed across his features, pulling at Kagome's heartstrings.

"Nothing, Kitten, at least nothing that you have to worry about," he answered. "Were you not scared at all?" She shook her head and he looked at her incredulously.

"You should've been! Why weren't you?!" He scowled at her. She blinked at him and shrugged her shoulders. He sighed and gave her a weary look. "Not everything is what it seems, Kagome. I am unfortunately not only subjecting you to me, which is dangerous alone, but you are placing yourself in harm's way by being with me." She gave him another curious look and he sighed impatiently, completely out of his character.

"Look, I promise I will explain it Friday, but I really don't know what I'm doing being with you," he said, looking away again. Kagome gasped in horror and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his chest as much as she could. He looked down at her, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to stay with you…," she answered into his chest. She felt him give a sharp intake of breath.

"No, you don't," he insisted. She frowned into his rock-solid bosom and wrapped her arms tighter.

"Please don't leave me," she muttered weakly. She really didn't want to let go of him, and she wasn't sure if she could. He was the first guy that had made her feel this way. She didn't care if she was being selfish or not, but she wanted to grasp onto this feeling as if it was a lifeline, which really was in Kagome's case. He sighed dejectedly.

"Well, when Friday comes around, we'll see what you think then," he uttered almost inaudibly.

"Do you not want me?" she whispered, fearing the worst.

"No! No! It's not that at all! I just don't think I would be…safe for you to be around," he said. She furrowed her eyebrows together, but pinched her lips tight against further questions. She'll find out on Friday like he promised. He coiled his arms, bringing her closer to his face and rested his face into her hair.

"Alright, let's get to school before your friend, Sango, has a cow. I called her up to tell her I was picking you up. She didn't sound happy, but agreed nonetheless," he spoke softly. She nodded apprehensively and watched him as he dropped her down to her feet. He looked at her sheepishly then shrugged, pivoting on his foot and walking out the door.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and followed his suit, grabbing breakfast on the go, kissing her mother and her brother on the cheeks and rushed out the door to meet him at his car. Inuyasha waited patiently by the passenger side of the vehicle and opened it for her.

She walked past him to get into the car and heard him purr at her. She had sat down and twisted her head to ask him what that was all about when she came face to face with the door. She heard the driver's side open and she twisted her head to find him already in the seat. He grinned cheekily at her, causing her heart to flutter and her eyes to squint suspiciously at the humongous man.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"That! That purring, that grin! What's that all about?" she huffed at him. His answer was a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"Tell me what?" his grin grew wider. He reached up and leaned towards Kagome. Kagome's heart thumped hard in her chest. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was apparently oblivious to her questions as he wrapped a massive hand around her neck, his long fingers curling easily, and drew her head to his. His fingers were pulling her into a deadly trap, not only was he alluring such as most predators were, but he was also powerful, his fingers could easily crush her neck with a simple squeeze. He pushed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but you smell absolutely wonderful," he murmured into her locks, she blushed heatedly and turned her face away. He chuckled, withdrawing from her, and drove his car out of the driveway.

They arrived at her school in a timely fashion and hurried to the cafeteria to meet up with Sango. As soon as they got there, they were bombarded with a very suspicious Sango. She could have sworn that they had done something without her knowing. Kagome had a good idea what that something was, but promptly shot down the idea. She also wanted to be left with the delectable images of a certain white haired male that interrupted her thoughts. She blushed at the vivid imagery and looked away from the other two.

Of course, neither of them was paying attention. Sango was convinced that they had had sex and Inuyasha was determined to set Sango's mind that they had not. Which of course was true, they had not had sex.

"Come ON! I know you two at least did something! Kiss! Touch! Something!" Sango wailed. Inuyasha gave her a look of disgust, his lip curling up.

"Pish! Even if we had, do you honestly think that _I_ would tell _you_? That's Kagome's job to gossip about our physical relationship! I don't get into all the nasty vivid detail that I'm sure you would include and beg for from her!" Inuyasha argued. Sango huffed. He added hurriedly, "I'm not going to force Kagome to do anything that she doesn't want to do!"

"Do you think that Kagome would tell me?! I still don't know what happened on your first date!" Sango cried, glaring daggers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly and looked at her with a wary eye.

"That's not my problem, if Kagome wishes to tell you then she will tell you herself," Inuyasha finalized, he made his point clear that the discussion was over when he got up to go get a smoothie from one of the food areas.

"Kagome, PUH-LEEZ! Tell me! Did you two have sex yet?" Sango asked, looking like a greedy woman after some poor old beggar's purse.

"NO, Sango, we didn't. You know me, I'm too shy for that yet. Plus, something gives me the feeling that he won't do it with me so soon anyway," Kagome answered absentmindedly. Sango huffed but then perked back up again.

"What makes you say that?" Sango asked.

"Oh, just a feeling, he so gentleman-like anyway and there's something else," Kagome said.

"Gasp! He's seeing another girl, I know it!" Sango hissed accusingly. Kagome scowled at the silly woman.

"No! I think he would have told me or at least given something away that he was… No, there's something else, but I don't know what it is. Whatever it is, he's telling me on Friday," Kagome answered looking at Inuyasha, who was waiting near the counter for his smoothie.

"Wait, what's going on Friday?"

"He invited me to his house to have dinner with his family,"

"Really?"

"Yah, why?" Kagome looked over at Sango, who in turn was giving her a very evil look. Kagome gulped.

"Sango? What are you thinking?" Sango erupted into evil cackles, clearly scaring Kagome. Kagome looked at her friend warily.

"Time for another make-over!" Sango shouted exuberantly, throwing her arms in the air like a little girl. Kagome almost prat-falled but caught herself.

"Another?! Aw, Sango! Let me dress myself!" Kagome cried defensively. Sango shook her head. No.

Kagome sat back in her chair, defeated, and waited for Inuyasha to come back. She didn't look at Sango anymore, afraid of what the girl was scheming.

Kagome didn't have to wait long. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was back at her side, drinking the smoothie and she got the same tail-thumping puppy image in her head. She was going to have a hard time these next few days.

They walked to English class and the old bat was replaced by a young man barely out of college. He looked very awkward: tall, thin, dark glasses with brown unkempt hair. He must have felt awkward to stand in front of students not far from his age, because he kept stuttering and shifting his weight uncomfortably.

Apparently he was their substitute because their teacher had gotten a bad cold. They would be watching a film on how to construct a good paper. Everyone groaned and busied themselves to get ready for a good nap.

The sub placed the VHS into the mouth of the VCR and pressed play. The video gave a little static jolt before it began into a very blurry black and white bore-fest. The man walked over to the light switch and flicked it off, throwing everyone into the darkness.

Instantly, Kagome and Inuyasha both stiffened.

Kagome suddenly had the very impulsive urge to go to Inuyasha. She wrapped her fingers around the sides of her chair and clutched until her knuckles turned white. She sat that way for a while, ignoring them when they ached and groaned in protest at the constant exertion. She didn't dare look over at Inuyasha, for fear that she might do something entirely out of her control.

Her breathing was completely erratic, almost as if it was electrified. She couldn't see him, but somehow Kagome knew Inuyasha was going through the same process. Her heart thumped in her rib-cage, encouraging her to touch him, even if it was just a caress.

The rest of the hour was spent like this, not relaxing until the lights came back on. The awkward substitute had turned them on so abruptly that all the students, save for Kagome and Inuyasha, hissed in pain at the blinding light.

Kagome felt her pupils painfully retract at the rude light, but didn't dare relax until her body told her to. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, groaning gratefully that her eyes and her fingers had been released. She stretched and bent her fingers to make sure she hadn't lost any and then felt someone watching her. She turned her head slightly to see that Inuyasha was giving her another sheepish smile.

"What was the movie about, Kagome?" He asked lethargically. She shrugged.

"I don't really know, I wasn't really watching," She admitted, color going into her cheeks. He smiled at her.

"Me neither,"

They were interrupted by the substitute asking that by the next class to have a two-page paper on what was said in the video.

"Crap, we're screwed," Inuyasha said, voicing both of the couple's thoughts.

"We'll just ask Sango," Kagome supplied hopefully. Inuyasha grinned and nodded. They grabbed their belongings and headed out for lunch with Sango.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Inuyasha picked her up from the house, insisting that his gas mileage was ten-times better than both Sango's and Kagome's cars combined, which Kagome seriously doubted, but didn't argue. They sat in the middle of English and listened to the movie, went to lunch then went back home. Inuyasha always stayed with Kagome.

Friday finally arrived and Kagome didn't have to get up early, because she didn't have classes on Fridays.

Therefore, Kagome wasn't expecting Sango to rudely interrupt her wonderful dream about white-wovles.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** Kagome groaned against her pillow. She shifted her body so that she could delve deeper into her mattress. She wasn't quite ready to wake just yet.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** Kagome sighed in defeat and flopped herself out of the warmth of her sheets. Her hair in an absolute disarray, her pajama pants twisted and her shirt scrunched in odd places, she made her way to the nuisance. Then she remembered what was going on Friday and gave an extra loud groan. She knew full in well what was behind the door, but really didn't want to open it. "The Devil", or so she called Sango when she was giving Kagome a make-over.

Kagome slowly opened the door, the action only to be interrupted by Sango forcing the rest of the door open with a big slam.

"Kagome! Good Mornin', Gorgeous!" Sango positively beamed. Kagome stared at Sango in utter horror and disgust. Sango giggled.

"Aw, come on! Don't be mean! Let's go get you ready!" Sango shouted gleefully.

"Sango…, I'm going to his house _tonight_ not now," Kagome grumbled. Sango grinned seemed to crack her face in two.

"These things _do_ take time, you know! Now, quickly! Go take a shower!" Sango grinned and stomped off.

"Aye, aye, Capt'in! Sheesh, she has way too much energy in the mornings…," Kagome mumbled to herself, but decided it was best to obey the dark-haired woman. She quickly got her clothes and toiletries together and proceeded to the bathroom.

After having a nice, warm shower, Kagome stepped out to observe her reflection in the steamed up mirror. She sighed resignedly and commenced shaving her legs. It wasn't that she hated her image or that she was vain, but she wished some things about it could have been different. Abandoning this thought she rinsed her legs, washed her face and brushed her teeth before exiting the small room, steam twisting tendrils around her legs.

Right as Kagome was about to walk into her room, she got nearly tackled by Sango, who happened to intercept her path. Crying out as both smashed into the wall, Sango barely gave time for Kagome to realize what was happening, before she half-dragged her down the stairs to get Kagome ready.

"Sango!" Sango didn't reply. However, Kagome wasn't going to stand for this. She was in a bath towel for heaven's sake!

"San-Go!" she emphasized the last syllable as she drove both of her heels into the ground, forcing both to fall to the floor. Sango looked up, a ferocious look in her eyes. Kagome gulped visibly.

"What?" she snapped. Kagome sighed.

"Sango, can you at least let me dress first?" Sango blinked in confusion, and then she gazed down to realize that Kagome was only wearing a towel. Sango blushed.

"Whoops, sorry, Kags," Sango muttered. Kagome laughed at her friend and got up, running back up the stairs, one hand holding the towel in place, and rushed back into her room to put on some temporary clothes. She wrapped her hair in a towel and then walked back down the stairs.

"Ah! Okay, Sango, now I'm ready!" Kagome exclaimed happily, proud of her accomplishment. Sango looked up from a magazine she had been reading while she waited and rushed over to Kagome immediately. Not even looking at the girl, Sango continued where she had left off and dragged Kagome to her mother's bathroom. She shoved Kagome unceremoniously into the awaiting chair.

"Let's see…," Sango muttered. She dove head first into the epic make-up case and looked for the ones she wanted.

"Sango…?" Kagome inquired, a little frightened by her friend's determination.

"Ah ha!" shouted Sango making Kagome "eep!" and fall from her chair. Kagome quickly climbed back into her seat before Sango turned around to face her.

The look that Sango gave Kagome had to be downright evil.

"Baby blue…," Sango murmured. Kagome gulped.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"We're gonna do baby blue this time!" Sango exclaimed, her evil look replaced by a psychopathic one. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"O-okay," Kagome affirmed meekly. Sango abruptly began her task of the determined theme: baby blue.

By the time Sango was done, Kagome looked downright astounding. Her hair was pinched at the top, making a half ponytail. Her bangs, still swooped, almost covered her left eye. Her hair had been scrunched to make wavy locks of ebony sweep down to her shoulders. Her eyes were highlighted with baby blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara. On her lips was a simple shade of light pink. To top it all off, Sango had applied a very light blush to give a very airbrush look.

"Oh, Sango…You never cease to surprise me," Kagome murmured, staring in awe at the breathtaking woman staring back at her in the mirror.

"I know. Alright, alright, enough with the flattery go get dressed," Sango urged hastily. Kagome didn't waste a minute and dashed up the stairs, trying not to mess up her face and hair. She rummaged through her closet until she found a baby blue and brown dress. She squealed with delight and pulled it cautiously over her head. She grabbed a pair of baby blue high-heels and slipped them on her feet.

Rushing over to her jewelry box she pulled a pair of dangly silver earrings and a beautiful silver necklace. The last that she pulled was six silver bracelets to give three to each arm. Turning to her full-length mirror she gave herself a look down. Nodding approvingly, she turned back, grabbed her perfume, giving a couple of squirts and rushing out the door. Sango was waiting for her outside. She squealed at Kagome.

"Oh my gosh, girl, you look absolutely fantastic! I'm so jealous!" Sango positively oogled at Kagome. Kagome blushed, making her already pink cheeks go pinker.

"Now we have…three hours to waste," Sango literally sagged, looking at her watch. Kagome sighed and walked back downstairs to watch television for the next couple of hours.

Two and a half hours, several shows and multiple sighs later…..

The doorbell rang loudly, interrupting the monotony of the day, and resulting in both girls leaping straight out of their skins. Kagome looked at Sango who looked back.

"He's here," Sango stated the obvious. Kagome rushed upstairs, grabbed a small brown purse and rushed back, Inuyasha now standing in their entrance way once more. Her heart thundered within her chest upon seeing his gorgeous, abnormally tall self. His face cracked into a heart wrenching grin when he saw her.

"Kleine Katze!" he exclaimed. Kagome blushed upon being noticed.

"Haha! Are you ready, Kitten?" Inuyasha asked softly, though his voice thundered down the hallway. Kagome nodded shyly and walked up to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ushered her to the door.

"Well, let's go meet my family!" Inuyasha beamed, his abnormally sharp teeth glinting in the hallway light.


End file.
